


the hawk and the tiger

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Headcanon, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several one shots revolving around the tiger and his precious hawk. Several ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "i like you."

**Author's Note:**

> IF yO U DON,T SHIP THESE TWO, Y o u haV E no he A R T

He watches as the Seirin ace forms a grin. "Really, Takao?" 

"Mhm~ You can have anything you want. You beat me fair and square after all. So, you like cheeseburgers? That's so American, Tai-chan." Takao smiles back. 

"Yeah, but you don't have to buy me all of this." Kagami tries to protest against Takao's kindness, but the hawkeye shakes his head  and orders Kagami's usual and pays. "Takao," he sighs. 

"Tai-chan is a good friend of mine. You beat me fair and square, and your reward is this! It's already too late,   y'know~" He smiles and takes the large tray of burgers. Kagami follows him with embarrassment. 

Kagami beat him one-on-one since Midorima stated "It is one of my unlucky days. I prefer not to play unless it is necessary. Have Takao play with you." 

And Takao had to agree. Midorima headed home and locked himself up, since Cancer ranked twelfth. 

"Ah, this is my first time playing against you one-on-one, Tai-chan." 

The nickname takes Kagami back. He shakes his head. "I won't go easy." 

"Neither will I."

The obvious winner was Kagami, and Takao kept jumping up and down. "Tai-chan is so good. I wish you can teach me some skills of yours." 

Kagami gets this weird feeling in his chest every time Takao compliments him. 

He eats his fifth burger and locks eyes with Takao. "You know... Don't you get tired of Midorima?"

"Huh?" Takao gasps. "Of course not! Shin-chan is my friend."

"He treats you like crap." Kagami finishes his seventh burger. 

"Nuh-uh."

"Hm, okay." He sighs.

"Do you think Shin-chan is a meanie? Don't worry, Tai-chan. He isn't that bad." Takao pokes his shoulder across the table.

As Kagami finishes his tenth burger, he looks around nervously. "You know how we're hanging out and stuff?"

"Mhm~"

"Well," Kagami breathes sharply. " _I like you_." He says in english. 

Takao slurps his entire drink in a go and gasps, then Kagami inhales his fourteenth burger and starts flipping because _"You understood me?"_

_"Yes. I know basic english."_

_"S-So.."_

Takao smiles. He rests his head on his palm. "I like you too, Tai-chan. You're very cute." He pokes him again. 

Back in Japanese, Kagami nods. "....Do you want to... date? We could work it out..?"

The hawk gives the tiger a forehead kiss across the table. "Yes, we can." 


	2. "kisses."

He leans down and presses his lips on Takao's forehead. "I haven't seen you in a while." He grins. 

"Tai-chan," Takao whines, covering his face. "Not in public..!"

Who knew out of all people,  _Takao_ would be the one to shy away from kisses and hugs. But who knew Kagami would be the one to give the kisses? 

"We're in your school, Kazu, I hope your friends don't mind." Kagami wraps his arms around Takao's waist, and the noise he makes is so cute and adorable, Kagami presses his lips against Takao's, earning another squeal.


	3. music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight smut (ง ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)ง

"Tai-chan.....!" Takao moaned as Kagami  gripped onto his shoulders, thrusting hard. "Tai... Taiga...!" 

The only noises Kagami made was a groan, it couldn't compare to Takao's whines.

The point guard was shivering under Kagami, giving out a little "Oh...!" every time his boyfriend came into him, and Kagami loved that noise, it made him want to fuck Takao harder, make every thrust a cry. 

It was a sweet melody when Takao came, a cry of pleasure. "Tai-chan, you're so good~" 

"Shut up." Kagami covered Takao's naked body with the sheets, kissing the side of his head. "I'm too tired to clean myself." he snuggled next to him. 

"So nasty." Takao laughed. "I love you, Taiga." he yawned.


	4. bond

"Oh, Kuroko. Kagami." Takao said as he noticed Kagami walk on the basketball court with Kuroko. "Hey." he said. 

"Takao," Kagami replied. "You're here with Midorima?" 

"Uh, I guess.." He frowned. "I thought I would tag along with Shin-chan but he's just hanging out with his old friends..."

"Oi, Tetsu! Check out what Kise got!" Aomine said. Kuroko gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Kagami-kun, Takao-kun."

"Ahomine." Kagami grunted. "The fucking rainbow is over there having fun. They piss me off." He angrily leaned on the fence. "And why are you with Midorima if he's basically ignoring you?" 

"Huh?!" Takao was taken back. "I-I.  .. Well I was hanging out with Shin-chan until he saw Kise here, then Aomine came, and then Kise called Murasakibara, which lead to-" 

"Just get on with it.." 

"....." Takao frowned. That was rare for Kagami. "Yeah, he is ignoring me... But who can blame him? He has stronger bonds with the Miracles..." He stared at his fingers. 

"Same," Kagami sat next to him. "Kise called Kuroko and invited him while we were on our way to Maji Burger... I wouldn't call it jealousy, but to have a group of people that care for you so much.. It kinda makes you feel... Sucky." 

"But one person's bond can feel like an entire group, can it? I thought I had that with Shin-chan." 

They both sighed. 

"This isn't like me." Kagami said. 

"You're jealous... well, so am I, but... Kagami, you can't easily replace a group of people who have strong feelings for each other.." 

They looked at the group, and Aomine was beating up Kise as Murasakibara touched Kuroko's hair. They all enjoyed it, of course, and laughed. 

"This is disgusting. This is the first time I've felt true hatred for those rainbow bastards." Kagami clenched his fists. 

"Kagami," Takao placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, okay? I'm jealous, too, but we can't break a bond nor can we join one as strong as this."

"Whatever."

"If it makes you feel better, even if we don't know each other well, I would hang out with you a thousand times just to make you feel wanted. I don't like seeing people upset."

Kagami's eyes widen as Takao smiled. His chest beated as his heart raced. "You mean it..?"

"Duh!" Takao's smile widen even larger. "I'll come up with a nickname... Kagami Taiga.... Ah! Tai-chan. Like Shin-chan, but only for you!" 

And Takao couldn't lie. He liked Kagami.

"You can call me Kazu. And every time the Miracles hang out, you can cling to me and make them feel jealous. We can make Kuroko jealous too, like 'I wanted to kiss Kagami-kun like that'. Wouldn't it be fun?" 

"Don't take it too far..!" Kagami blushed. "S-So, Kazu... Maybe we could.. shoot a couple hoops?"

"Of course, Tai-chan!"

 

* * *

 

"Don't you feel bad, Kuroko?" Midorima said. "You left Kagami with Takao." 

"No," Kuroko smiled. "He seems perfectly fine with Takao-kun." 

The Miracles watched as Takao and Kagami played a friendly one-on-one, and it also looked like Kagami was teaching him some moves. Midorima's eyebrows twitched. 

"Tai-chan," he heard Takao say. "Teach me how to jump like that." 

Aomine snickered. "Looks like your servant left you for Bakagami." 

"Shut it." Midorima lifted his glasses. "I couldn't care less."  

"Really?"

"Yes." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for today, Tai-chan." Takao leaned in and stood on his toes. He kissed Kagami's cheek. "We made each other feel a part of a bond." 

"....Hey, don't talk deep again.." Kagami blushed. "But I have to thank you, too. Uh..." he leaned down and quickly kissed Takao's lips. "I hope we can have times like this again." 

"Tai-chan...!" Takao squeaked. "We don't need the Miracles to hang out! Here's my number-!" He took out his phone. 

"Kazu." Kagami's voice was deep and stern, but not serious. He leaned in again and let the kiss last a while.

"Hah," he left the point guard beating fast.

"Calm down." He held his hand. "Let's go somewhere private."

 

 

 

 

 

"Mido-chin isn't jealous?"

"I couldn't care less." Midorima growled, of course it was a huge lie.


	5. kiss

It came out almost exactly how he planned it. 

Takao needed to get on Kagami's level. How? Well, one choice would be to stand on his tip-toes, but that's just gay, man! No way!

But there wasn't anything else. Kagami was walking him home, such a sweet gentlemen. Today was the day Takao was going to kiss Kagami and confess his feelings! 

"So, see ya later then?" Kagami said as they stopped in front of Takao's house. 

"No!" Takao said. Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I mean...." 

"Hm?"

"Thanks for taking me out to eat, Tai-chan. You're really sweet." His smile turned into a cheeky grin. Cue Tai-chan's red face and incoherent mumbling. "So sweet," he wrapped his arms around Kagami. "I wanna kiss you," and he stood on his toes to give him a kiss. 

".......T-Takao." Kagami blushed even harder. 

And he fucked up. Takao was frozen- He just ruined their friendship. "Sorry, Tai-chan...! I just..." he backed away and shook his head. "Sorry! I'll be going now."

The plan was for Kagami to kiss back- hold him tightly and whisper sweet words in his ear. 

"Hey, wait," he cleared his throat. "Takao, you gonna finish what you started?" He walked towards the point guard and kissed him. "Can I stay at your home for tonight?" 

"Of course...!!" Takao scrambled and knocked on the door, shaking the door knob. "Yes!"

Wasn't he supposed to be the brave one?


	6. cuddles, i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the chapter before?

This was really happening. Kagami had his arms and legs wrapped around Takao. The point guard couldn't sleep. He was too busy silently crying over Kagami's embrace. 

"Hmm," Kagami stirred in his sleep. "Kazu," he mumbled.

"Me? Me-me?" Takao whispered back. 

"Shh, you idiot... Kiss me.." The ace yawned. 

Takao gladly agreed and switched his position to face Kagami. He began to kiss his cheek, then going to his lips, ending up hugging him and covering him in lipstick if Takao wore some. 

"I'm so glad Tai-chan likes me back," he held his hand. "You're sweet and kind. And funny." 

"It's..." Kagami yawned again. "Late, dude.. We'll talk later? But hey... ah, um.." 

"Shh!" Takao kissed his forehead. "We'll talk later!" He fixed himself so he could sleep on Kagami's chest.

"So comfy." 


	7. coming out, part 1

Coming out was a huge deal for Takao. Sure, his sister somewhat knew about Takao and Kagami, but the problem was his mother. How would she take it? Well, she was exactly like Takao. Easy going and understanding. Takao knew she wasn't going to be harsh and rude because she isn't like that.

He tightens the grip on Kagami's hand. "It's okay. We'll... get through this."

And Kagami visited his house plenty of times. They studied, play video games, and sometimes he stayed over. They would sneak kisses here and there.

They walked towards the table where Takao's mother was helping his sister with her homework. 

"Hey, Kazunari, Kagami-kun." She smiles, not looking up. "What's up? You two look pretty serious."

Takao smiles. Kagami can't take it anymore. He's shaking and biting his lip. "I'm dating your son!" He shouts out. 

Takao's sister begins to laugh. He elbows his boyfriend in the stomach. 

"And I like him very much!" 

"Tai-chan!!!!" 

There's silence. Kagami doesn't know if he fucked up. 

"So?" His mother replies. "I knew there was something going on between you two. I'm okay with this. Kagami-kun, you're a wild guy who really matches with my outgoing Kazunari. Take care of him. I know you will, the ladies are just attracted to him." She smiles and pats his hand. 

"So... you aren't mad? I mean, we're dudes..." Takao speaks.

"I'm not mad!" His sister bleams. "You and Tai make a cute couple!" 

"Yes, she's right. Now, dinner is almost ready. Care to join us, Kagami-kun?" 

Kagami smiles and holds Takao's hand. "Of course." 

"I'll help you, mother, just hold a minute!"

Takao kisses Kagami's cheek. "Welcome to our family, Tai-chan. You like it?" 

The Seirin ace nods. Yeah, he came out with the boy he loved. His heart felt at ease. 

Then Takao's sister speaks up.

"By the way, what's up with your eyebrows?" 


	8. coming out part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did thIS IN SCHOOL LMAO #YOLO

Takao leaned his head on Kagami's shoulders. "Neeee, Tai-chan, when is your father going to pick up? I'm sleepy!!" He yawned.

"It'll be worth it, Kazu." Kagami replied. The screen lit up, showing an older, more professional version of Kagami. "Dad?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! What are you doing this late?" His father asked. "Taiga!"

"Hello, Kagami-san!" Takao grinned. "I'm Tai-chan's... _friend_." He said. "Takao Kazunari."

Kagami blushed. "Err, actually..."

His father had a look of confusion.

"Kazu's my boyfriend- I wanted to tell you that.. If you're.. okay with me dating a boy." His cheeks grew brighter- And Takao was still grinning like nothing.

"It's fine, son. Takao-kun looks like a nice fellow. Right?" His eyes reverted to the hawkeye.

"Yes! I'm a straight A student! And I'm a point guard!" He nodded.

"But, dad-" Kagami scratched his neck. "You don't mind?"

"No. It doesn't matter who you date, Taiga. All I care about is your education and basketball." He smiled and checked his watch. "Sorry, Taiga. I got a meeting at noon. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Ah, okay!" his son smiled. "Bye, dad!"

"Bye, Kagami-san! And thank you!"

The Skype call ended. Takao let out a sigh of relief. "He... _accepts_ us, Tai-chan!" He got up from his chair and bounced on Kagami's bed. "I'm so happy!"

Kagami chuckled. "Me too.. I got scared for a second," he crawled in next to Takao and hugged him. "I love you, Kazunari." he kissed his head. "Look how far we came.. No one thought we would last."

Takao nodded and snuggled close. "I know~!" He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I love my Taiga!"

"Shh, it's late.." Kagami's hold tightened. "Go to sleep, my hawk-boy."


	9. dog

Takao didn't really know about his boyfriend's fear of dogs, and that made him feel really shitty. He holds Kagami's hand and sighs. "I'm sorry," he says for the fifth time. 

"I hate you." Kagami grumbled like a child, still looking back to see if a dog was behind them. 

"I didn't know-! I thought a pet would be nice! I was trying to help!" 

Kagami got a call from Takao saying he should meet him around a store. Arriving there, he did not know a dog would be waiting for him! (The dog actually liked him) He ran away with fear. Takao let the dog run wild and he began to chase his boyfriend. 

"Why don't we go home? There aren't any dogs there." He leans in. " _But I can show you my bite._ "

Kagami's cheeks turn red. "F-fine." And in a tsundere fashion, he kisses Takao's nose and looks away. 

"Aw, Tai-chan~!" 

"Sh-shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur lazy


	10. confusion

He was jealous, okay. It was fine to admit it. (Well, in your head, anyway) He couldn't stand looking at Midorima smiling Takao. Who gave the hawkeye permission to be so damn friendly?! He thought they actually had something to work with..!! Or was it just Takao's normal behavior and Kagami just fell for him?

"You're burning, Kagami-kun..." Kuroko says. 

"I know. I'm burning with anger." He replies, clenching his fist. 

"And jealousy," his shadow points out. "If you like Takao-kun, then tell him before it's too late. Midorima-kun seems to like him as well."

"No, he doesn't!" Kagami rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck. "I.... I like Takao, and Takao likes me! He told me, too! I'll confront him right now!" He storms to the pair and coughs. "H-hello, Midorima... Takao." 

"Hey, Tai-chan!" Takao hugs Kagami. His eyes light up. "I missed you~ You haven't replied to my texts! You can't leave your boyfriend hanging like that!" He frowns and kisses his cheek. 

They do all that in front of Midorima. The Shutoku ace rolls his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't have your little PDA session in front of me.." 

"Sorry, Shin-chan.."

Kagami blinks. All he remembers is that a couple nights ago, he met up with Takao, and the point guard hugged him and said:  _"Tai-chan, I really like you. And I hope you like me too... So, I'm going to kiss you, and you'll be my boyfriend! Okay?"_ With his red face, nodding and incoherent mumbling, he guessed Takao took that as a "Yes, Takao, I like you too!" Later, his phone rang with a storm of messages from Takao. (His contact name was 'Kazu', mind you) 

Midorima shakes his head and leaves. 

"You're...my boyfriend?" Kagami scratches his head. "Since when?" 

Takao frowns. "Really?! Since a couple of days ago! You replied to my confession! You said you liked me back!!" He crosses his arms and turns away. "I sent you texts,but you never answered. I guess you don't like me!" 

"I do like you, Takao! More than anything! And I.... I was too confused to even function! I thought that was dream.... I never imagined..." he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Kazu." He chuckes, wrapping his arms around him from the back. "So.... we're dating, huh?" 

"Yes!" 

"That's nice," he kisses his neck. "Really nice... After our game, you wanna hang out with me?" 

"Of course~! Gosh, Tai-chan, you really are an air-head." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagami got amnesia or sumshit


End file.
